AMOR VERDADERO
by Vane muki-lou
Summary: T.K es el mejor amigo de Kari, pero por alguna razón sus sentimientos hacia ella cambian a algo más que amistad... ¿Será él capaz de aceptar que desea algo más que amistad y confesarselo a su mejor amiga? Una historia vista desde la perspectiva de T.K...
1. Reencuentro y decepción

Hola chicos este es mi primer fic de digmon espero que les guste!

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Alguna personas dicen que lo único verdadero en el mundo es el amor… o al menos eso es lo que dice mi madre ojala pudiera creerle pero por desgracia ella me hizo caer en la desesperación y ahora ni siquiera mi emblema de la "esperanza" me hará cambiar de opinión ahora lo se ahora se que ella no me ama solo soy su amigo solo eso…MALDICIÓN! Porque se lo dije porque diablos se lo dije las señales todo estaba ahí pero no me equivoque y todo fue una simple confusión. Esta es la historia mi historia.

FLASH BACK

Mi primer día de clases de nuevo en Odaiba…a quien me encontrare a Davis, Yolei, Cody…no Cody no el aún esta en la secundaria… pero estoy seguro de que a ella mi mejor amiga desde los 8 años, la única con esa mirada que hace que me sonroje…Kari…

T.K!- gritó mi madre

Que pasa!?-

Llegaras tarde apresúrate!-

Tarde? O cielos es verdad en 20 minutos empezaran las clases si corro seguro llego a tiempo-ya voy mama!

Con cuidado- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

EN LA ESCUELA

Llegue corriendo pero llegue a tiempo…valla con que esto es la preparatoria de Odaiba ehh no esta nada mal pero no conozco a nadie por desgracia mas bien no he visto a nadie…

Hola!-

Kari?-

Me reconociste! T.K.- dice mientras se lanza a mis brazos yo le correspondo

Por supuesto que te reconozco aunque valla que has cambiado- nos separamos

A si?-

Si-

Y que tanto he camiado- me dice con una mirada desconocida en ella algo asi como coqueta…me esta coqueteando? O.O

Pues…digamos que has crecido- dije volteando a otro lado para que no notara que me sonroje por mis pensamientos

Solo eso?- pregunta decepcionada

Em… no también te has puesto muy…linda- dije mirando esos hermosos ojos

De verdad?-

Claro pero tu siempre has sido linda recuerdas como en el sexto año todos querían salir contigo?-dije sonriendo

Si lo recuerdo…pero no te hagas las chicas siempre andaban detrás de ti-

Es cierto aun tendré ese encanto?-dije divertido

Jajaja ya lo creo- dijo y enseguida se tapo la boca nose porque pero lo hizo

Porque te tapas la boca Kari?- le dije observándola con extrañeza

Yo? Jajaja este…es solo que me mordí la lengua- dijo nerviosamente

Oohh deberíamos ir a clases- le guiñe el ojo y la tome del brazo para llevarla al salón

T.K-

Dime-

Porque tomas mi mano?-

Eh? O lo siento te molesta- dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Que? Noo claro que no!- dijo

Bien- dije sonriente

Entramos al salón y lo primero que escuche fue:

Kari! Por que este idiota te toma de la mano?!-

"Es ahí donde supe que la había perdido nadie reclamaría que tomaran de la mano a alguien a menos que fuera algo realmente importante y malo…era su novio…"

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré el siguiente :)

Vane muki-lou


	2. Nuevas esperanzas

Hola aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo...! waaa gracias a los que dejaron reviews... es mi primer fanfic (en realidad he escrito 3, pero es el primero que subo) y me alegra saber que ya hay quienes lo leyeron :3 gracias!

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...

** ...**

Ella era su novia? No no no! Porque de el?! Siempre fueron amigos y nada mas como es posible que la haya perdido como!

-Hola Davis- dije amablemente aunque por dentro este apunto de reventar ¬¬

-¿T.K.?-

-Así es- contesto Kari

-Vaya…ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo el castaño

-Si es cierto-conteste

-Davis…que tiene de malo que me tome de la mano eh?- dijo Kari un poco molesta

-Bueno pues…no…nada jeje- respondió asustado

-¿Entonces?-pregunte

-¿Entonces que?-agrego Kari confundida

-¿No son…ya sabes…novios?- dije apenado

-¡NO!- gritó Kari

NO SON NOVIOS! No son nada solo fueron los estúpidos celos de Davis pero no son novios ella es…bueno…soltera o eso parece pero no tiene novio… : D vaya pensamientos que tenia jajaja debo de estar loco por haber pensado eso…

-¡T.K.!-

-¿Eh? ¿Que que pasa?-dije asustado

-¿Estas bien? Te estaba hablando y de repente…parece que te perdiste en tus pensamientos…todo bien?- dijo preocupada mi amiga

-Si…si estoy bien es solo que…ja no es nada estoy bien-dije con la alegría al máximo

-Genial-dijo Kari sonriendo

-¡Oigan!-

Ambos volteamos a ver a Davis

-¿Qué?-dijo kari aun molesta

-Existo ehh o que ¿acaso estoy pintado?-dijo molesto

-Algo así…-contesto mi amiga sin interés

-¬¬- Davis

-Oye Davis- dije

-¿Si?-

-¿Y… porque te molesto que tomara de la mano a Kari?-por supuesto que ella se había marchado con una amiga

-Pues …sabes que yo la amo T.K- me dijo con un poco de pena

-Ohm- dije no era algo que me sorprendiera

-Lamento haberte dicho idiota- dijo arrepentido

-No hay problema…además solo la tome porque estaba pasmada y si no la jalaba no llegaríamos-

-¿Entonces no te gusta Kari?- dijo sorprendido

-Jajaja ¿que?...es mi amiga- obviamente si me gustaba pero no se lo diría a Davis a nadie…

-Uff… por un momento lo crei-

-Jaja pero y que si me gustara ¿eh?-tenia que saber porque le preocupaba

-Pues tu y Kari son buenos amigos-dijo mientras se sentaba

-Asi es…-dije confundido y me senté a su lado

-Bueno nunca se te ha ocurrido que…-lo pensó un momento- ¿podrían terminar como pareja?

-¿Como? ¿Davis porque dices eso?- dije mas que sorprendido

-Pues…yo pienso que tu y Kari se quieren-dijo un poco triste

-No no por supuesto que no- dije nerviosamente

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro Davis- dije aun más nervioso

-Eso significa que tengo oportunidad con Kari?- dijo esperanzado

-No lo se- dije enojado

-Bien en el recreo me le declarare…no mejor al acabar la clase-

-¿Que?- como se le ocurre hacer algo asii!

-Si intentar no cuesta nada ¿cierto?-

Debía detenerlo… conocía a Kari y era capaz de decir que si solo para no lastimar a Davis debía detenerlo…

**...**

Bueno hasta aquí este episodio... tratare de subir el siguiente pronto :)

Gracias!

Vane muki-lou


	3. Desiciones y ¿Un beso?

Hola! bueno esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior... espero que los disfruten y que les guste mucho ;)

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

-Davis- le dije

-¿Qué?- respondió

-¿No crees que si se lo dices…te estarías precipitando?- le dije tenia que convencerlo de que no hiciera nada

-¿Tú crees?...porque lo dices?-pregunto mirándome sospechosamente

J-ajá yo…am…bueno porque Kari en estos momentos está molesta contigo- me alivie por haber encontrado una respuesta lógica

-Es verdad…-dijo pensativo

-Lo ves…-dije

-¡Ya se T.K eres un genio! – exclamo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- dije riendo por su expresión

-Pues…primero tengo que hacer que me perdone y gracias a eso hare que se dé cuenta de cuánto me ama!- dijo sonriéndome

-¿Acabas de decir que Kari te ama?- dije :O creo que algo se le zafo hace unos momentos decía que ella y yo estaríamos juntos y ahora dice que lo ama?

-¡Si!- dijo emocionado

-Claro…yo no creo pero de acuerdo- le respondí

-¿Que porque no lo crees? Eh?- me dijo enojado

-Bueno…porque sino tu y ella ya estarían juntos desde hace mucho…tu siempre le has demostrado lo que sientes y ella no te ha correspondido no crees que sea por algo?- le dije y le dije lo que pensaba

-Si…tal vez porque le da pena demostrarlo- levanto las cejas al decirlo

-¿Como quieras?- termine y entro el maestro

Paso un buen rato la clase de literatura estaba demasiado aburrida asi que me puse a pensar en todo lo que dijo Davis ¿es posible que al haberle dicho que Kari no me gustaba le haya nacido la esperanza de tener algo con Kari? He cometido un terrible error no puedo perder a Kari así como asi solo por un comentario pero no Kari nunca aceptaría nada con Davis…o si? No, no puede simplemente no puede si eso pasara me dolería muchísimo no le permitiré debo de evitar esa declaración!

SONIDO DE TIMBRE

-¡Hey!-

-¡Ah! Kari lo siento ¿dijiste algo?-dije apenado

-Si dije que si te quedaras ahí sentado o saldrás a tomar el aire unos minutos en lo que comienza la siguiente clase- dijo riendo- estas muy distraído últimamente

-No te preocupes es solo que he pensado en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas-mentí mientras guardaba mis cosas

-Bien-contesto no muy convencida

-¿Y Davis?-pregunte recordando la conversación entre Davis y yo

-No se –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿No te ha dicho nada?-dije sorprendido

-No…¿como que?-respondió confundida Kari

-Noo…jajaja no me hagas caso jaja- me puse nervioso y agite las manos

-Okey- respondió sonriendo esa sonrisa que siempre hacia que todo lo demás desapareciera

-Oye- la llame

-Dime- contesto

-¿Después de clases que harás?- sentí como el calor subía por mis mejillas ante tal pregunta

-Ah…jeje…-se sonrojo esperen se sonrojo?!- nada porque lo preguntas?

-Porque bueno pensé que si regrese podrías visitar mi casa…a mama le gustaría verte de nuevo-dije totalmente nervioso aunque nunca me había puesto de esa forma con ella

-¡Claro! Me encantaría ir…-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-De acuerdo-me sentía feliz porque había aceptado

-Bueno debo marcharme a mi siguiente clase…que lastima que no nos toque juntos…verdad?-

-Si una lástima pero está bien te veo en la salida y nos vamos a casa…¿te parece?-dije mientras me perdía en esos ojos color miel

-Bien entonces nos vemos-dije y me besó en la mejilla lo cual me dejo completamente atónito nunca antes había sentido algo así era como si todo volviera a desaparecer y ese momento fuera eterno…

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

¿Qué tal , les gustó? Nos vemos hasta el siguiente... y gracias por dejar reviews y sus comentarios, los cuales por supuesto agradezco muchisimo!

Vane muki-lou


	4. Celos

Hey! bueno espero y les guste este capítulo, no olviden dejar reviews. ;D

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Estuve impaciente toda la clase de Matemáticas ella iría a mi casa nunca me había sentido así… bueno no por mi mejor amiga a decir verdad lo único que esperaba es que las clases pronto se terminaran…

Pude darme cuenta de que los demás me observaban con cierta preocupación no era fácil ser el nuevo y que…bueno estuviera moviendo mi pierna como un loco seguro pensaron tendría una enfermedad de ansiedad o lago parecido…la verdad lo que pensaran me tenia sin cuidado lo único que me interesaba era que las clases las infernales clases por fin terminaran…

SONIDO DE TIMBRE

Genial ahora solo falta la clase de química y las clase terminaran y podre ver a Kari…

CLASE DE QUIMICA

Espero que esta vez le toque a Kari conmigo…

-Hola T.K-

-¿Davis?-

-Asi es me toca química contigo- vaya suerte la que tengo

-¡Qué bueno!-entusiasmo fingido por supuesto no creerán que me daría tanto gusto estar con mi nuevo rival o si?

-Si verdad así podrás darme más consejos para conquistar a Kari ya que tu la conoces muy bien y bueno ya sabes…-no quiero seguir escuchando no se que mas haya dicho solo lo veía asi creería que le presto atención…porque me tenia que tocar con el ya tuve suficiente con el en la mañana esto es una tortura

-Si…mejor hablamos después el maestro ya va a entrar-dije para callarlo

-Bueno la clase paso literalmente lenta sino fuera por Davis quien solo trataba de hablar sobre Kari que como la conquistaría que si lo perdonaría….y no se qué cosas mas ya me tenia harto con sus locuras…hasta que

SONIDO DE TIMBRE

Gracias la campana me ha salvado…ahora debo ir a buscar a Kari…

-¿Oye T.K a donde vas?- pregunto el castaño no le basto con molestarme toda la clase

-Yo…em…bueno iba a dar un paseo por la escuela…ya sabes para conocerla- una pequeña mentira

-¿Te acompaño?- parece que sospecha algo

-No..no te preocupes estare bien..ni que me fuera a perder-

-mm.. deacuerdo si eso quieres-me contesto y se marcho de mala gana

bueno ahora a buscar a Kari donde estará? Voy caminando y veo una figura inconfundible para mis ojos mi amiga la de toda la vida ella la única la luz de mi vida que me guía dia a dia (hasta rimo ehh jeje ups..perdon) pero quien es el no es Davis…no de eso estoy seguro es un chico un poco mas alto que el castaño…de ojos claros lo puedo ver pero…porque esta con el y no conmigo! Esperen porque me siento enojado y triste al mismo tiempo no lo entiendo porque!

-Hola T.K-

-¡¿Mimi?!-olvide que Mimi aun seguía en preparatoria

-Vaya parece que no me esperabas ver-dijo molesta

-No es eso Mimi me sorprende que no te haya visto antes-dije y volvi a mi compostura afligida

-Bueno…pero ¿porque esa cara larga?- dijo preocupada

-¿Eh?...bueno es que…-me quede callado no sabia si decirle o no

-Es por Kari…cierto-dijo sin mas

-¿Como lo supis…porque crees que es por ella?- pregunte

J-a no tienes de que preocuparte…además ese chico se ve que a ella no le cae muy bien-dijo observando a mi amiga que estaba a lo lejos

¿Tú crees?- dije asombrado

-Si…no te pongas celoso-me sonrió y se fue

CELOSO…CELOSO esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza…CELOS? Era eso lo que estaba sintiendo? Mejor me voy a casa nada puede ser peor que estar viendo a la chica mas bella con un tipo raro…

Llegue a mi casa con los ánimos por los suelos cómo es posible que ella me haya hecho esto no seguro no fue su intención tal vez ese tipo la fue a buscar es decir no me sorprende que a los chicos les atraiga Kari pero nunca antes había sentido "celos" de ella por nadie a decir verdad no me sentía así por nadie nunca…que me pasa será que las cosas están cambiando es decir…que yo… bueno que no solo me guste sino algo más? Será posible?... estoy en mi habitación hundido en mis pensamientos…

-¡T.K hijo podrías abrir la puerta estoy algo ocupada!-grito mi madre lo suficiente como para escucharla

-¡Claro!-respondí y me levante con desgana…abri la puerta y vi a Sora…Tai y mi hermano

-¡Hola T.K!-dijeron Sora y Tai

-Hola hermano-dijo Matt detrás de ellos

-Hola chicos me da gusto verlos- dije sonriendo mientras pasaban…pero…

-¿Y no te da gusto verme a mi?- dijo una voz suave y dulce

-¡¿Kari?!- dije asustado que hacia aquí se supone estaba "ocupada"

-¿Que no me esperabas o que?-dijo desanimada

-¿Eh? ¿Que? No por supuesto que me alegra verte de nuevo- dije y la invite a pasar

-¿Porque te fuiste sin mi T.K?- pregunto la castaña

-Esto…am…es que te vi ocupada y no quise interrumpir-dije cabizbajo

-¿Interrumpir?-dijo confundida

-Si-solo eso pude musitar

-Ohh…¿te refieres a Mike?- (Mike: personaje ficticio e inexistente inventado por la autora)dijo a penada

-¡¿Mike?!- quien rayos es ese tipo!

-Si el es…bueno mi…-la mire con ansiedad-e…ex novio

Ex novio ella había tenido novio?

-Bueno si asi se le puede llamar a… alguien con quien saliste…tres días- continuo diciendo…me miro supongo que esperando alguna respuesta

-Y…¿porque tan poco tiempo?-me atreví a preguntar

-Bueno en realidad yo termine la relación sentía que el no era ya sabes…el indicado…no entremos en detalles..quieres…es solo que el aun me sigue buscando…pero por mi parte ya no tengo ningún interés-finalizo sonriéndome como siempre

-mmm… ya veo….-dije y se sento en el sofá

-es tal y como lo recuerdo-anuncio mi amiga

-¿que cosa?- pregunte confundido

-el departamento- respondió mientras observaba cada rincón

-Oye Kari tengo que decirte…algo- sabia que era pronto pero en realidad quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella…

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Hasta aquí esta parte dejen reviews, hasta el próximo ;)

Vane muki-lou


	5. Confesión

**Hola... aquí les traigo el FINAL! ohh sí ya terminamos esta historia, y espero que sea de su agrado... dejen reviews :3 nos vemos hasta el siguiente fanfic!**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll**

Debía decírselo ahora sabía que era pronto pero ya no podía resistir mas ni reprimir mis sentimientos sentía el impulso incontenible de hacerlo…

Bueno y que es lo que me tienes que decir-dijo con sus ojos clavados en mi lo cual provoco que sonrojara…pero al parecer no lo noto

-Pues…es que yo la verdad…Kari…no sé cómo empezar con esto-conteste muy indeciso si se lo decía y me correspondía que haría y si no me correspondiera…ahhh estúpidos pensamientos…estúpidos sentimientos ella es mi mejor amiga!

-¿Pues podría empezar por el principio no crees?- me dijo algo intrigada-que acaso es algo malo?

-¿Qué? No…bueno para mí no…-para ella no lo sabia

-Entonces…adelante soy toda oídos- agrego atenta

-Yo…ahh…Como decirlo…bueno desde que regrese…y nos encontramos…-demonios porque no dice nada solo me mira como si fuera lo único que importara porque no me interrumpe-en realidad desde hace ya un buen tiempo…ya sabes las aventuras del digimundo te acuerdas de los digimons y esas aventuras?-tenia que distraerme sino tarde o temprano lo diría

-Si me acuerdo-sonrió-pero era eso lo que me querías decir?

-Eh…. Bueno no…-vamos T.K dícelo ya…!- lo que te quería decir Kari es que yo…yo…es que..yo

-¡Solo dilo!-dijo un poco desesperada

-¡Yo…me enamore de ti!-o cielos lo dije eso no esta bien solo me mira asustada sorprendida confundida o será que…aguarden salió corriendo!

-¿A donde va Kari? Eh salió un poco alterada no crees?- se acerco Sora

-Yo…es que creo que lo que le dije no lo tomo muy bien…-dije arrepentido porque lo confesé pudo haber sido un secreto pero…no! Tenía que ser tan tonto y se lo dije así como si fuera lo más común del mundo…

-Oye! Te estoy hablando!- grito la pelirroja muy enojada provocando que los otros dos chicos se dieran cuenta de la situación

-Que es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto mi hermano

-Nada-me levante y me fui a la habitación dejando a tres buenos amigos totalmente desconcertados y a una chica perfecta que seguro dejara de hablarme

END FLASH BACK (recuerden que la historia empezó con un flash back)

Ahora entienden porque digo que a veces no debería creerle a mi madre ella siempre dice que lo único verdadero en el mundo es el amor…pero supongo que es de verdad si viene de parte de ambas personas no solo de una como es mi caso…

-T.K!..Abre la puerta por favor creo que necesitas desahogarte anda…-escuche atraves de la puerta la voz de una chica

-No! Gracias por tu interés Sora pero ahora solo quiero estar solo-sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas ante la situación desagradable y por supuesto decepcionante

-Será mejor que abras esa puerta hermanito no quiero tirarla!-exclamo mi hermano molesto

¿Que les pasa?! Les pido un momento a solas y lo único que hacen es molestarme y estar amenazándome!?- exclame también yo muy molesto descargando toda mi furia sobre ellos

-T.K por favor solo abre queremos decirte algo…-pude percibir la voz de Sora muy calmada

-¿Qué?!...que es lo que quieren decirme?- pregunte un poco intrigado

-Te lo diremos si abres-sentencio la chica

-Mm… una pista-no estaba seguro de que fuera algo asi como Kari esta aquí! No soy tan ingenuo

-De acuerdo solo queremos saber que fue lo que paso?!-agrego mi hermano

-así que son chismosos- dije a la defensiva-oigan y Tai?

-¿Tai?...fue a buscar a Kari-indico la pelirroja

-A buscarla…pues que acaso fue demasiado lejos?-pregunte asustado pero aun sentía las lagrimas corriendo

-No lo sabemos…-supuse que Matt se encogió de hombros

-T.K ya basta estas actuando como un niño pequeño…solo dinos- escuche a Sora

-No! Ustedes están actuando como niños chiquitos por no respetar mi espacio!-refunfuñe

-Bueno en eso tienes razón…- dijeron al unisonó

-Lo sé-dije orgulloso…pero no escuche madamas…tal vez se han ido… así que abrí la puerta y me encontré con 2 figuras dando la espalda a la puerta de mi habitación mientras dos siluetas mas entraban a la casa

-No encontré a Kari…-la voz de Tai sonaba triste y a la vez preocupada no puedo describir pero al oír eso sentí un escalofrió algo que no sé como describir fue como si todo se volviera oscuro

-Tú debes de saber a donde fue Takaishi- me dijo el castaño alterado

-No se…-dije y baje la mirada

-Pues entonces la iremos a buscar todos!- anunció la pelirroja con un aire de autoridad

-¿Qué?! ¿Yo también?-dije muy nervioso

-Pues claro que si…o que acaso no te preocupa?-me miro mi hermano mientras hablaba

Si me preocupa es…solo que…no importa vamos!-Salí corriendo del departamento debía hallarla no importaba el pasado ella era lo más importante en mi vida y no la perdería nunca!

Camine hacia la escuela…su casa…hasta que la vi…era ella no había duda de ello estaba en el parque sentada y recostada en un árbol tenía los ojos cerrados y me acerque lentamente a ella…vi como poco a poco abría esos hermosos ojos…y me miraban no con odio, espanto o confusión…me veian con dulzura una ternura que siempre expresaba la luz brillaba en sus pupilas… no pensé y me senté a su lado y ella no paro de mirarme en ningún momento…

-Kari…lamento si te incomode ese rato…yo…-me detuvo ya que poso su dedo sobre mis labios

-No tienes que disculparte…-dijo inocentemente y retiro su dedo-pero era..Verdad?

-Claro que si…yo no jugaría con eso…lo sabes no-de nuevo ese impulso como lo odio!

-Si lose-

-Tu hermano se preocupo al no encontrarte…-cambien el tema

-Eso no importa…-dijo y volteo a verme

-¿No?-

No…lo único que importa es que…- no termino pero pude sentir como se acercaba lentamente a mí su rostro tan cerca del mío sus labios esos labios tan bellos que tanto tiempo esperaba poder probar…hasta que se juntaron en un momento que nunca terminaría sabía que no sería el ultimo pero aun así lo disfrute como si de ello dependiera mi vida….

Algunas personas dicen que lo único verdadero en el mundo es el amor y saben que… tienen razón….

...FIN...

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll**

**¿Qué tal les gustó? bueno espero que sí y pronto subire mi segunda historia... y gracias a quiénes estuvieron pendientes de las actualizaciones y dejaron reviews :3**

**Hasta pronto...**

**Chao!**

**Vane muki-lou**


End file.
